Ciúmes
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Ele não queria admitir, mas morria de ciúmes do Uchiha.


**Ciúmes**

Hashirama calmamente trabalha em seu escritório. O silêncio é quebrado pelo ranger da porta que se abre, e com a suave voz de seu irmão mais novo.

"Eu trouxe um lanche, Hashi!" Fala o albino, carregando uma bandeja de biscoitos. Deixa-a na mesa, e fecha a porta, logo voltando-se para o mais velho e sentando-se à sua frente, aproveitando para roubar um dos doces.

"Tobi, por que trancou a porta?" Questiona o moreno, observando o rapaz mastigando o alimento com uma expressão de satisfação.

"Eu só quero passar um tempo com você sem sermos interrompidos, irmão." Diz o albino, agora com um tom levemente mais sério, o que deixara o maior um tanto preocupado, pois o rapaz era bastante simpático.

"O que foi, Tobi? Você sabe que agora que eu sou hokage não podemos mais passra tanto tempo juntos como antes."

"Eu sei, eu sei disso, Hashi! Mas é que você tá passando muito tempo com o Madara! Nossos clãs são inimigos, você não deveria fazer isso!"

"Tobi, negociações devem ser feitas."

"Negociações não são feitas na cama, Hashi."

Aquilo pegara o moreno de surpresa. Não sabia que o menor havia visto o que ocorrera naquele dia. A face levemente corada do rapaz em conunto com sua cara emburrada denunciavam claramenete o que sentia.

Tobirama estava com ciúmes.

Com um sorriso, Hashirama levanta-se, caminhando para o lado do irmão. Abaixa-se, ficando na sua altura. Fita os olhos avermelhados do albino.

"Está com ciúmes, irmãozinho?"

O jovem logo recolhe-se na cadeira, um tanto assustado. "Não, não é nada disso!" Esbraveja, com a face ainda mais avermelhada.

"Essa sua carinha não me engana. Pensa que eu não te conheço? Se é isso, eu já sei o que posso fazer."

Sem deixar o outro responder, sela seus lábios nos do irmão rapidamente.

Quando separa-se, nota o silêncio. Afaga os cabelos brancos do menor, dando uma risada.

Sente sua roupa sendo puxada, e se encontra próximo do menor mais uma vez.

"Tá bom, eu admito. Você acertou."

O mais novo deixa-se ser beijado novamente, agora com as mãos alvas a acariciar as costas e nuca do moreno, que fazia o mesmo percusso por seu corpo.

Nota seu kimono azul sendo aberto e retirado, assim como o resto das roupas. Em pouco tempo repete o processo com o maior.

Quando notara que o mais velho queria ficar por cima, empurra-o em protesto.

"Nada disso! Você vai sentar aí e vai ver eu provar que sou muito melhor que Madara!"

Guia o moreno para sua cadeira, senta-se em seu colo. Olhando nos olhos do irmão, posiciona-se e é penetrado, grunhindo de dor e mostrando os caninos num sorriso.

"E então, Hashi? Aposto que esse Uchiha não consegue nem ao menos fazer uma expressão mais fofa que a minha, não é?"

Lambe os lábios, percebe os braços do moreno envolvendo-o e o toque de seus cabelos negros em sua pele, atiçando o sentido do tato.

"Claro que não, Tobi."

Começa a movimentar-se, guiado pelas mãos grandes do mais velho, que se encontravam agarradas à sua cintura. Apoia-se em seus ombros, arqueia as costas.

Ele era muito melhor que Madara, e sabia disso.

Afinal, não recordara-se de ter ouvido tantos gemidos vindos do maior naquela noite, além de algumas palavras chulas.

Segura-se, deixa o outro chegar ao ápice primeiro, para depois poder fazer o mesmo.

"Que gemido adorável."

Recebe um pequeno grunhido como resposta. Abraça o rapaz mais uma vez, sem importar-se com o fato de que este estava totalmente suado.

Tobirama relaxa com os carinhos do irmão, fecha os olhos e passa a respirar suavemente. As mãos enrolam pequenas mechas do cabelo negro do irmão mais velho.

"Hashi, agora você não vai mais passar tanto tempo com ele, não é?" Questiona, timidamente.

"Não com você por aqui."

"Então eu nunca vou sair do seu lado, Hashi!" Diz, sorridente. Em pouco tempo os dois estão vestidos novamente, e o albino saíra da sala alegre.

De fato, Tobirama nunca deixara o irmão.

Inclusive quando observara toda a luta dele contra Madara no Vale do Fim, mesmo sendo incapaz de ajudá-lo.

Limpou as lágrimas, assumiu o cargo por ele.

Nunca deixara, também, de sentir uma pontada de ciúmes do Uchiha, apesar de não querer admitir.

Afinal, fora ele quem matou seu precioso irmão.

**X**

_Eles são tão lindos, ai, ai... Não acredito que não haja uma fic deles por aqui! Vamos mudar isso!_**  
**


End file.
